Expectation love
by Baek-a-boo
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga membuatnya hampir terkena serangan diabetes. (Terkadang ekspetasi tak seindah realita bukan? - Baekhyun ) BxB / Yaoi / Chanbaek / School life / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Expectation Love"

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre : Humor ? (maybe), School Life

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika berteman baik dengan manusia terpintar disekolahnya malah membuat dirinya menjadi manusia paling bodoh. Semua itu berawal ketika Baekhyun tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada teman baiknya itu. Perlakuan - perlakuan manis yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, membuat dirinya lupa diri jika status yang mereka sandangkan hanya sebatas teman baik saja.

Saking manisnya Baekhyun hampir saja terkena penyakit diabetes.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih basket. Remaja mungil itu duduk sendirian dipinggir lapangan ditemani oleh tas milik lelaki yang kini tengah memasukan bola pada ring basket. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun dan dia akan rela menunggu dan melihat latihan Chanyeol hingga bosan.

Namun ketika rasa ngantuk mendera dirinya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam kepalanya hingga membuat kesadaran Baekhyun yang memang tinggal 50 persen saja kini menjadi 20 persen. Penglihatannya mengabur dan kepalanya terasa pening. Sedikit aja tubuhnya akan tumbang jika tidak ada sepasang lengan kekar siap menopang tubuhnya yang limbung.

Sekilas Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun pun dapat merasakan jika kedua pipinya ditepuk lembut oleh pemilik lengan kekar itu.

"hey Baek gwenchana? "

Suara husky milik Chanyeol terdengar lembut di indra pendengarannya. Ia pun tersenyum lemah pada Chanyeol mengisyaratkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"lain kali jangan menungguku disini. Karena kau bisa saja terkena lemparan bolaku kapan saja" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tanpan pada Baekhyun. Membuat kinerja jantung milik Baekhyun terus bekerja dengan cepat.

"ya Baek, kenapa hidungmu mengeluarkan darah? " raut wajah khawatir milik lelaki itu dapat Baekhyun lihat dan ia pun mulai merasakan cairan berwarna merah pekat dan berbau amis mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Astaga ia mimisan hanya karena melihat wajah tampan dan perkataan lembut dari lelaki jangkung itu?

Tapi yang perlu kalian tahu jika semua ekspetasi tak seindah realita.

Karena pada kenyataannya itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun bayangkan.

Kembali lagi pada kejadian dimana kepala Baekhyun terkena ciuman maut dari bola basket milik Chanyeol. Lelaki yang menjadi tersangka pelemparan bola tersebut datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

Jika kalian pikir lelaki itu akan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keadaannya, kalian salah. Karena nyatanya lelaki itu justru lewat begitu saja dan mengambil kembali bola basket kesayangannya tanpa memperdulikan kepala Baekhyun yang terasa pening dan meminta maaf padanya.

Disitu pula Baekhyun dapat melihat bola basket yang berada di lengan milik Chanyeol seakan menertawakan keadaan dirinya.

Sangat manis bukan perlakuan Chanyeol pda Baekhyun? Saking manisnya Baekhyun ingin menendang bokong lelaki yang tidak mempunyai kepekaan hati itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

hello ~~

this is my first fanfiction :)

aku harap kalian suka dengan drabble ffn ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kejadian pelemparan bola basket pada kepala Baekhyun yang memiliki unsur ketidak sengajaan itu, Baekhyun merajuk dan tidak mau berbicara dengan sang pelaku pelemparan bola. Maka dari itu Chanyeol harus membujuknya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Segala cara telah Chanyeol lakukan agar Baekhyun tidak merajuk kembali padanya. Dan pada akhirnya di hari ketiga setelah kejadian itu, mereka kembali berbaikan.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Dimana ada Chanyeol dan disitu pula pasti akan ada Baekhyun. Dari sana lah semua teman-teman mereka menjadi bingung dengan status yang dimiliki keduanya.

Keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih tapi hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merupakan tipe laki-laki yang begitu cuek. Saking cueknya pria itu tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan dalam dirinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru merupakan sosok yang periang dan ramah terhadap semua orang. Maka jangan salahkan dia jika banyak sekali yang menyukai sosok Baekhyun. Dan tak jarang banyak juga yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun pasti menolak semua pernyataan cinta itu. Karena Baekhyun sudah memiliki pujaan hatinya yaitu Park Chanyeol. Si manusia dingin yang sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaannya.

.

* * *

.

.

"chan.. Park Chanyeol ireona~~"

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan selalu membangunkan Chanyeol yang memang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Setiap pagi Baekhyun akan rela datang ke rumah lelaki itu demi membangunkannya. Dan ketika Baekhyun datang, Ibu Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu ramah dan hangat.

"ya Park Chanyeol cepat bangun! " Baekhyun mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh besar milik Chanyeol berharap lelaki itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun percuma saja, lelaki itu justru semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, perlu kesabaran yang ekstra demi membangunkan si pemalas itu. Maka sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menaiki ranjang yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol dan menarik selimut yang dipakai lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol-ah cepat bangun ! Jika sampai hitungan ke tiga kau tidak bangun maka aku akan meninggalkanmu?!"

"satu... "

"dua... "

"ya Park Chanyeol dengarkan aku"

"ti... "

"ssstt kau berisik sekali! Lagipula ini hari sabtu Baek, kepala sekolah masih mentoleransi jika kita kesiangan" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol membuat tubuh mungilnya limbung dan mendarat diatas dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"...ga" Jantung Baekhyun berdegub dengan kencang. Karena kini tubuhnya berada didalam pelukan hangat milik Chanyeol.

Rasa panas menjalar ditubuhnya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kenapa kau malah memelukku? Harusnya kau bangun" cicit Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Chanyeol

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, ia justru semakin memperat pelukannya seakan Baekhyun adalah guling kesayangannya yang sering ia peluk saat tidur.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah ketika Chanyeol justru mempererat pelukannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun terlena. Ia justru ikut menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun turut memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

* * *

.

Plukkkk

"yak Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau ada dikamarku dan tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil memeluk tubuhmu sendiri?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka saat ia merasa sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya. Ia kaget tentu saja , kedua matanya pun mengerjap dan ia pun melepas kan kedua tangannya yang berada didepan dadanya.

Atensinya pun tertuju pada seseorang yang kini memandangnya dengan begitu datar.

"oh kau sudah bangun Chan? " Baekhyun berucap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"menurutmu? "

"ish dingin sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Yasudah kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan bersiap. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah" demi menutupi wajahnya yang gugup ditatap dengan tajam oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"ya terserah saja" Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ternyata itu semua hanya bayangannya saja? Astaga pasti sangat memalukan sekali ketika Chanyeol melihatnya tersenyum sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila.


End file.
